


What If part one

by MrsCake



Series: The What if's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, This was my first ever try at writing fanfiction way back in 2009, they find fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake





	What If part one

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting around the computer Harry had just installed in Grimmauld place. 

“Come on, Hermione, what is it you wanted to show us?”

“Well you know those books based on us that came out? The ones written to give the wizarding world plausible deniability?”

“Yes.” The boys said in unison. 

“Well, I was looking up fan sites on the internet, and you’ll never guess what I found.”

Hermione found the page she was looking for and sat back to let them read it. 

“Oh my god!” Exclaimed Harry. 

“That’s just wrong.” Agreed Ron

Hermione opened a new page. “I haven’t read this one.”

There was silence while they all read. After a minute, Hermione started to laugh. After another few minutes, Harry and Ron started to laugh too. 

“I’m never going to be able to look at either of them again without grinning.” Hermione was still giggling. 

“Look at whom?” Came a deep, distinctive voice from the doorway,

The three of them spun around in shock. 

“Nothing, Professor.” Harry said in an attempt at innocence.

“I have taught you for long enough to know that look, Mr. Potter.”

Lupin stepped out from behind Snape. 

“Off you go, you three.”

They ran out of the room, and stood just outside the door, waiting. 

There was silence. Then….

“Well, they got that bit right, at least.”

“Yeah, and that bit sounds fun. Want to try it tonight?”

“Why not? Wonder if they’ve read any of the ones we’ve written. ”

“I’ll bookmark one for them.”

“Sev, you’re evil.”

“I know. I’ve read the books too. Shall we have an early night?”

The trio outside the door, ran for it.


End file.
